Damnation
by Pyocola Analogue III
Summary: AU: Things have finally begun to be the way they should until the in-laws, the paperwork, and the terrible demon returns! How will Sasuke survive until the part where they say "I do"? Sequel to Arranged Death SasuSaku NaruHina KakaOC
1. Shifting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own the plot, along with some members of the cast.

Chapter One: Shifting

With one onyx eye he examined his surroundings lazily. He was in no mood, being awake for roughly 3.4 seconds, for the noises he was hearing. He could hear running water and soft, musical humming. He flopped over and noticed his right arm hit against a slightly warm mattress. He sat up and growled, looking around for his Goddess. Suddenly his brain began to process the things going on around him. She was taking a shower. Without him. He sat up, letting the warm silk sheets drag off his naked body and decided to remedy this little mistake. (AN: Don't panic! NO LEMONS!)

He slipped into the opened room, the humidity fogging up the windows. He wondered briefly if she always showered like this and felt a pang of jealousy. What if other males had walked in, as he did now, in hopes of getting at her? He silently swore he'd slay any attendant's bold enough to enter the room without knocking. She was moving around, dancing, and he could see that through the dark blue curtain. He smirked and yanked it back, watching her turn with wide emerald eyes to face him. A wicked grin and matching fire sparked in her eyes as they gazed at each other. "This isn't how you normally bathe, is it?" He asked calmly as he stepped in. She moved a little to one side, giving him a bit of space. Not much, but some either way.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The scalding hot water beat down heavily on them but neither cared nor noticed. She pulled away slowly and let out a soft sigh against his lips. "No, not normally. I've been waiting for you to come." She purred softly. He chuckled lightly and wove one arm around her slim waist, drawing their bodies closer together. His other hand cupped her face, his thumb making little circular motions along her cheekbone. She leaned into it.

"So what are our plans for the day? Stay in bed and make sweet, sweet love all day?" He hummed softly, kissing her forehead. She giggled and gently shook her head. He pouted at her. "Well then what's the plan?" He asked calmly.

"Kakashi's taking you for suit-up and to get your wardrobe done up with Ten-Ten. Then you need to go fill out your paperwork in Neji's office. While you are doing all that I'll be shifting through old records looking for some very important things." She explained. He gave her a look that obviously stated how boring he found it and she giggled. She poked him in the nose and stuck out her tongue. "After we have all the legal stuff handled we'll have plenty of time to stay in bed and make sweet, sweet love all day. I promise." She laughed lightly. He stuck his tongue out as well but smiled at her despite it.

"I'm going to hold you to that. Also, I need you to find me some time to beat the shit out our favorite fox demon, Naruto. I am going to seriously slaughter that bastard for the hell we've been put through because of him!" He snarled. She reached up and gently ran her fingers through his damp ebony hair. It didn't spike up with water but still tips of it stuck out. Just one little smile from her and his eyes softened drastically. He kissed her again, a much more loving and chaste kiss.

She smiled again after their kiss. "I understand you're angry but right now put that asshole out of your mind, love. All that matters now is that we're together. And now we're going to be together forever. Nobody will ever be able to part us from one another again. How does that make you feel?" She hummed leisurely. She loved having all his attention and he knew it. And he, admittedly, liked giving it all to her.

"It makes me thankful those stupid doctors over drugged me with that crappy medicine." He murmured. He then paused and looked at her squarely. The gears in his head were turning and she could see it too. "Did you have anything to do with that? I mean I should have been out by the first or maybe second injection." He stated suspiciously. She leaned back as far as the arm around her would permit. She looked around the shower area in one big circle, as if noticing it for the first time and wanting to appreciate it. "Sakura." He growled in his warning voice.

She looked at him innocently before sighing. "You were going to die one day that week either way. I just couldn't take it anymore, Sasuke-Kun. I was getting lonely and…I missed you and I wanted to feel loved." She whispered shakily. She felt guilty for killing him but was happy with the end result. He was content as well but he felt it was his right to know if she'd used her magic to help him get here.

"It's fine, Sakura. I don't really care. I mean, I'm here now and that's all that really matters." He amended, gently kissing her forehead and both cheeks. He smirked suddenly. "Do you think we have time for a little round of sweet, sweet loving here?" He purred and she shuddered. He loved that feeling. In a flash she had him pinned against the wall just behind him with their lips locked in a fervent kiss.

TBC

WE'RE BACK IN BUSY-NESS BEBE! Hope you all liked this so far. Next chapter will be longer. Until then!


	2. Punishment

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own the plot, along with some members of the cast.

Chapter Two: Punishment

Sasuke yawned and stretched after changing into the outfit he'd worn years ago when he used to practicing reaping souls with Kakashi. He chuckled as Sakura fixed the cap with its ears on his head. "You'll get a real pair of ears and tail once I fill out your paper work." She hummed happily. Sasuke smirked and gave her rear a playful smack. She squeaked and looked at him.

"I can't wait to hunt for a yummy little bunny." He smirked even wider when her face turned a dark red, similar to his favorite fruit. She glared at him slightly and turned back to her desk. She rummaged through and organized some files. "If you thought last night was amazing just you wait until the honeymoon." Sasuke purred softly before a knock resounded from the door. He winked at her and left, greeting Kakashi briefly at the door. Sakura slumped into her chair and looked at the folders.

She opened one folder and began reading out loud. It helped her focus. "So Sasuke's mother, Uchiha Mikoto, is still down here somewhere. She most likely got assigned to the pediatrics ward because she's good with children. Uchiha Fugaku, on the other hand, is serving physical labor for multiple sins of various standards. To think this dick conceived my Sasuke-Kun's kinda scary." She mumbled with a small shutter. She tossed the papers to the other end of the desk, smiling contentedly when they remained shut. She hated having to pick up papers after watching them flutter on the breeze to the desk top or floor. She then picked up another file. "That's ironic. They listed her under Hatake even though they never actually got married. No wonder it took forever for Sai to find it for me." She stated with a small chuckle. She stretched, looking over the opened folder as she did so. "Oh well. Now I can keep my promise to Kakashi and put Sai through a lot of paperwork hell." She hummed merrily. If all days would be this positive Sakura had a reason to stay dead. She stood and headed to her little intercom, pushed the button, and called to the mail room. "Hey Gaara, get me Sai. I have a job that he needs to do for me." She cheered. She then sat back at her desk, smiling happily as she imagined the look on Sai's face when she told him to go by the Courtroom. He hated that place so much! Oh it was a good day for Sakura, a good day indeed.

…

Sasuke followed Kakashi out through the dark, narrow hallways. (AN: If you've seen Orochi-Sama's lair, they look like those corridors.) Kakashi chuckled and smiled at him, yanking him to walk beside him. "We'll be going through the mail room to the costume room. It won't take long for them to take care of this but we'll have to do the paper work while we're at it. It'll save us time." He stated as he paused at a door with a large envelope symbol carved into the front.

The door slid open of its own according. Inside it was a large white area with cubicles, like an ordinary office. Sasuke was inwardly disappointed, hoping to see something more intriguing with demons and all sorts of wicked creatures darting by. Kakashi tapped in front of the nearest cubicle. "You there, Gaara?" He asked calmly. Sasuke blinked a few times before a shuffling was heard. A loud squeaking noise was heard and a boy in a swivel chair appeared in the aisle in before them.

The boy had maroon tinted hair, cropped extremely short. His skin was a milky color, making his sea colored eyes seem brighter in the black lids around them. He had a tattoo of the word "Love" embedded in his forehead in a brighter color of blood. He wore a white button up top with a black vest and tie. His pants were a dark blue, almost black but not quite there. He had a pair of little gray, fuzzy raccoon ears with matching black and gray ringed tail. He was glaring at them. "What do you need, Hatake?"

"Is Tsubaki working the rounds right now in the costume room? Sakura wanted her to take care of Sasuke here." He stated happily, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. The younger male just glared at him slightly and shrugged his arm off. Gaara snorted, nodded, and disappeared back into his own little area. Kakashi quickly led Sasuke through. "Tsubaki and Gaara are lovers. He's a little agitated with Sakura-Sama right now. You see, they filled out a request that they be lovers when their reborn. They both have only ten years left on their sentencing and you have to have this stuff approved by then. Because of trying to rush your situation she's put their file on hold. In a sense Gaara hates you for dying right now." He explained as nonchalantly as the weather. Sasuke gulped as they reached a door with a little hat sketched on. Again the door opened itself.

Inside was like walking into a Macy's or JCPenny. Sasuke gaped. He'd been expecting something much more…Humble. Instead it was like stepping into one of the rich stores he always skimmed through at the mall. He froze, however, when he caught sight of one person. Standing there, talking to a girl behind a counter was…Uzamaki Naruto.

TBC

I wanted to do a cliffy so this chapter's kinda sort but the next chapter will TOTALLY make up for it! Until then!


	3. Spite

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own the plot, along with some members of the cast.

Chapter Three: Spite

Sasuke could feel his blood boiling at the sight of his childhood best friend. If not for Naruto things would have gone as planned. Sakura confessed earlier that she spent a lot of the nights crying for him and resenting the half bred fox child for separating them. Back before Naruto's true identity was revealed he used to think how bad he'd feel leaving him behind. He used to actually pity Naruto for having to live on after he died! His pity was all washed up by now, though, as he watched him flash that grin to the giggling cashier. The blue eyes opened and shifted to him. And when onyx met sapphire all Hell broke loose.

…

Sai's happy-go-lucky smile aggravated Sakura. She'd sent him to the Courtroom, hoping dearly that he'd be upset by it, and now he stood before her grinning like the fool she'd written him off to be centuries ago. "Your father said that if you wanted to turn in your soon-to-be-hubby's papers that you'd have to come with me." He beamed as he said these words. Sakura's eye twitched and she contemplated over several different ways to make Sai pay for this.

"Fine, fine. I really wanted to spend most of time tracking down that other girl but fine! If this is the only way to make everything official so be it!" She sighed as she stood. If there was one thing Sakura hated more than Sai it was having to talk business with her father. It wasn't because she didn't love him, he was the one who had taken her in and taught her all the devious things she now knew after all, it was just that normally He was around and He scrutinized her with doubt of her abilities. He was the only reason her father had been convinced into waiting for Sasuke's arrival, mostly to delay the over taking of the bride and groom as the new overlords. Sakura resented that Him with a strong passion.

Sai hummed merrily beside her. She bit back the urge to bash his head against the nearby wall, no matter how delicious the thought of making him bleed was to her, and settled for glaring at him. He looked at her, spotted her unamused look, and then smiled even wider. "I really hate you, Sai." She spat out.

"I know you do, Sakura-Sama." He stated cheerily. Sakura suddenly wanted to drill holes in her eyes and ears. No, scratch that, make it Sai's ears and eyes.

"No, I don't think you do. I really hate you, Sai. Like, I hate you so much it makes me want to beat you savagely until you die, then revive you just to do it all over again." She stated flatly, looking ahead.

"I know you do, Sakura-Sama." He was less stating and more singing this time. Sakura growled and turned to him, eyes a blaze with her obvious fury. Then again, Sakura silently mused, revenge was a dish best served cold. With the silent reassurance that she would thoroughly trample the bird brained boy beside her she walked in silence. The doors to the Courtroom were wide open, much to Sakura's surprise, but the going-ons inside were to her horror.

Standing before the twin hooded figures called the Judges were none other than her soon-to-be-husband and the Halfling fox she despised. The two were both handcuffed and glaring the other down. They had multiple cuts, bruises and marks from where they'd most likely struck one another. "What's going on here? Father? Uncle?" She called nervously. The hood of one was pulled back and she knew it was her father. He always sat to the left.

He let his hood droop down from his neck. His pale gold eyes watched Sakura with an annoyed glazing. Sakura gulped slightly as he brought his pale hand up to run through his long ebony tresses. Her father, also known as Orochimaru, was a frightening man when enraged. "Well, Sakura dear, your betrothed decided to start a fight in the Costume Room with Namikaze-Sama. They destroyed nearly half the area and a good two thirds of the actual merchandise." He growled lightly, pinching the bridge of his nose. Sakura turned to the now smirking and chuckling Sasuke.

"Changed your last name, eh? What?! Did the guilt of what you did finally get the better of you?!" Sasuke snapped, trying to launch again at the blond. Kakashi, who appeared like a black shadow, grabbed his arms and pulled him back. Naruto had, likewise, tried to return the attack, but ended up being caught by the dog demon Sakura recognized as Umino Iruka. The Umino clan were loyal servants to Naruto's family and their oldest son was his personal assistant.

"Fat chance! I did it because after I took Hinata-Chan down here with me I became an official member of my father's clan! Because, unlike your dead and darling Daddy, mine actually wants me to have a happy life!" He snapped back. Sasuke twitched and cringed back slightly from the words falling from the mouth of the demon. A sinister, demonic smile came to Naruto's lips. His eyes began to turn red and his whiskers darkened in color. "Sucks to hear the truth, Teme?"

A soft voice was heard. "Um, excuse me?" They all turned, alarmed to see Hyuuga Hinata walking toward them. Her hair was just as long as when she was alive, her curves still prominent and even more accented by the light blue spaghetti strap sundress she was wearing. Her eyes were the same silvery-blue, almost always flickering with fear, but she had a pair of grey fox ears and a fluffy tail to match. Naruto reverted to his usual self and tried to pry free of the handcuffs. Upon sight of him Hinata rushed over, all worry and love for the brazen fool, and he gently cuddled the crook of her neck.

Sasuke spotted, on the right side of Hinata's neck, was a mark. It was a golden mark that shimmered slightly. It was shaped like a sword in front of a heart. Naruto seemed to notice his gaze and gently reached up, his finger tips grazing over the mark. "This is the symbol of my clan. It shows to all that she has a mate and attempts at trying to steal her shall not be taken lightly. Not only will the mark keep them away but the facts she carrying my child should ward them off to some extent as well." He growled in a warning tone. Sakura growled and noted that Iruka had uncuffed him.

She walked over and waved a hand over Sasuke's. They dissipated in a thin puff of smoke. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at her skeptically. She growled and pointed an accusing finger at Iruka. "It's not fair to un do his and not Sasuke-Kun's too!" She yelled loudly. Kakashi smacked his forehead and shook his head. Orochimaru chuckled and nodded before turning to Naruto.

"We had an agreement, Namikaze-Sama, and this seems like a direct breach of it. You promised me that you would not enter the departments here until I'd sent papers informing you that Uchiha Sasuke had been cleared in our system. Otherwise we'd have exclusive rights to the life of your first born." Orochimaru stated coolly. Hinata looked at Naruto, panicked, and touched her stomach with shaky fingers. Naruto looked at her with a sorrowful yet hopeful little smile before turning to Satan with a serious expression.

"We did have that have that agreement but I was also told I'd be sent papers when Uchiha-Sama passed on to our side. I received no such papers and thought that it would cause no turmoil if I came by here to get some new clothes for my mate. Had I known that Uchiha-Sama was around I would have sent Iruka-Sensei to do it for me." He explained calmly. Sasuke glared at Naruto, still imagining bad things happening to him. Oh yes, all the bad things he'd like to do to that blond bastard…Sasuke found himself to be smirking wickedly at the thought. "Now, if you don't mind, I have many things to tend to at my own residence concerning my clan." He stated, as if hoping it would all be pardoned due to his important business. Orochimaru nodded and sent him away with a wave of his hand. Naruto, Hinata and Iruka bowed and left without another word.

Sakura opened her mouth to protest but a harsh look silenced her. "Please remind your sweetheart that we do have rules and that though we are dead, we can die again." He stated coldly. Sakura nodded numbly, took Sasuke's wrist, and yanked him out. Kakashi followed them, leaving only Sai alone with the two overlords of life and death. He looked at the file Sakura had given him and chuckled lightly. He suddenly wished he'd not lied to Sakura about her father demanded she be there when presenting Sasuke's papers. And now, with Satan agitated as he was, it would most likely be the poor bird that would pay for it.

…

Sakura whipped around and looked Sasuke in the eye. He could tell she was pissed, mostly because her eyes got darker when she was. He smiled inside at the fact that even after years apart he remembered a lot of little things about her that he never really appreciated while she was with him. It put everything into perspective for him. But when Sakura let out an annoyed yell he pulled his attention back to the matter at hand. "Do you realize how stupid of you that was?!" She hissed, grabbing his collar and pulling him to her face. Their noses were almost touching.

"He started it." Was Sasuke's only response to her, obviously, rhetorical question. She growled and glared harder at him. Kakashi lightly cleared his throat, causing the two to turn their attention to the silver haired shinagami.

"It was actually you, Sasuke-Sama, that initiated the actual physical fighting." He stated softly, not necessarily liking the icy chill that ran up his spine as Sasuke glared him down. Sakura smiled triumphantly at Sasuke after hearing Kakashi's words. Sasuke growled and ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he did when trying to calm himself.

"No, Sakura, Naruto started this all those years ago and that's that!" He growled before turning and leaving. Sakura and Kakashi looked at one another. Sakura sighed and chased after her love while Kakashi went back in the Courtroom to help Sai

TBC

It's longer! YAY!!! Next chapter will be good too! Until then!


	4. Celebration

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own the plot, along with some members of the cast.

Chapter Four: Celebrations

Orochimaru pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked over the documents Sai and Kakashi had presented for Sakura. "She honestly wants me to drag this guy away from his punishment just so he can meet our family? That's a first." He mumbled to himself. Kakashi and Sai exchanged glances before Orochimaru nodded. "I'll give this to her then, I guess. The other file is confidential so you two can go. Sai, return to the mail room and inform Gaara of this movement. Tell him to push all other documents back another three weeks." He stated and Sai's blood turned cold in his veins. He didn't want to be the one to tell Gaara that he'd have to wait even longer to be told if he and Tsubaki would be together in reincarnation or not. He had a growing suspicion that he'd be lucky to see the next morning. "And you, Kakashi, go down to the Labor District and track down this Uchiha Fugaku. Get him cleaned up for tomorrow evening." He ordered. The two bowed and scurried away. It was then that Orochimaru opened the final documents Sakura wanted him to look over.

He flipped through and blinked a few times. "She only wants to know where this girl was assigned? Well, she's still here, but why…Oh! So she's the girl Kakashi's been pining over all these years! That's why Sakura wants to find her." He chuckled lightly before nodding to himself. He clicked a small button and waited impatiently for the clicking. It released. "Excuse me, Chef Yamato, but I would like to request you send up your young apprentice Hatake Amane be the attendant at the dinner I'm hosting tomorrow night."

…

Sasuke didn't speak as Sakura walked out of the bathroom, first aid kit in hand. "Are you stupid? You're a new shinagami, you haven't been processed in the system, you haven't been given your reaping tool, you haven't been given the ability to reap and you start a fight with a demon?! This has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever seen anybody ever do in the history of The Underworld!" She snapped angrily as she dosed a small cut in peroxide.

"That hurts, Sakura." He hissed softly with a wince. She glared at him, pulled out an alcohol pad and rubbed it furiously over his scrape. He growled and tried to yank his now aching limb, however Sakura didn't seem too willing to give him that request. "Sakura, I can clean it myself without killing it!"

"I hope it hurts! This is what you get for being a dumbass and rushing in without thinking things through! For ever action there is an equal and opposite reaction! Did you ever think of the consequences of acting like a total id-"Sakura's ranting was silenced when Sasuke's lips claimed hers. She blinked, slightly dazed, before she leaned in slightly. After he broke the kiss she pouted. "I was trying to be mad at you, mister." She mumbled. He pushed the first aid kit off the edge of the bed and pinned her down.

"Oh well." He stated before claiming her lips again. Sakura moaned lightly and pulled him down, her arms snug around his neck. He smirked into the kiss at how willingly she returned the contact. Needless to say, neither of them cared that Sakura's floor was being severely damaged by the bottles of medicines that had broken and began spilling on her floor. They just lost themselves, not noticing the lingering smell of peroxide that was becoming increasingly strong in the space around them.

…

Sakura giggled as she watched Sasuke fumble with his bow tie. Tonight they had plans to eat dinner with their parents so Sasuke was extremely nervous. She walked over and gently looped it up for him, making a nice and neat little bow for him. "Sorry, I'm just so nervous. I haven't seen them in ten years! What if I'm a disappointment?" He whispered with a small groan. She smiled and lightly pecked his cheek.

"It'll be fine. I promise." She giggled. He nodded before a smile graced his lips. A light tap on the door was awarded with their attention. Kakashi poked his head in. She smiled. "Are you excited for tonight, Kakashi? I have a special surprise for you." She hummed merrily.

He blinked, obviously confused before they headed out. Sakura gently smoothed out the little ripples in her long black evening gown. She smiled proudly and latched on to Sasuke's arm. He grinned down and kissed her brow. They walked and Kakashi froze, staring at the girl before them. Long black hair shimming like a raven's feathers. Large topaz eyes showing some sort of annoyance at being there. A long black waitress dress with a white apron around her waist. Pale skin the color of fresh milk. She looked at them and quickly bowed. "Hello, Lords and Lady. My name is Hatake Amane and I am Chef Yamato's most trusted assistant. I will be preparing your meals tonight." She stated softly, her voice like a chiming bell. Kakashi looked at Sakura, eyes wide, as she smiled cheerfully at him. After all, it was September 15th.

"Happy Birthday, Kakashi."

TBC

YAY!!!!! CLIFFIE!!!! I'd like to thank TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno for the suggestion about treating his wounds. (Winks back) I got your back, buddy! Next chapter you'll know how it all ends! Until then!


	5. In Laws

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own the plot, along with some members of the cast.

Chapter Five: In-Laws

Kakashi looked at Sakura with wide eyes. "Miss Hatake, allow me to introduce you to my fiancé, Lord Uchiha Sasuke. Also, this other man with us is my personal assistant. His name is Hatake Kakashi." She stated merrily. Amane blinked a few times, her eyes widening on Kakashi. He gulped, staring right back at her. She was about to speak when Orochimaru, whom was now standing behind her, cleared his throat and earned everyone's attention. "I'm sorry, Father, just doing some brief introductions." She stated happily. He looked at her squarely, seeming to see right through her lie and retreated back to the dining room. Sakura quickly grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him in. Amane rushed off behind the doors to the kitchen before Kakashi could get a word in. He sighed and also retreated to the dining room, hoping to sulk quietly in his seat.

Sasuke froze the minute they were inside. It looked like the large dining room from the movie Titanic, which he only watched because he was sick at home with Mayumi as a teenage, and he found it alarmingly comfortable. Though all the walls were painted with pastel yellows and eggshell whites it was surprisingly homey. Or perhaps it was just fire in the fireplace by their table that made him feel like that. He followed Sakura and they sat beside one another. There were two opened chairs across from them, Orochimaru sat to Sakura's other side and Kakashi was on hi other side. Orochimaru stood and cleared his throat, earning their attention again. "Uchiha Sasuke, my daughter had been doing a lot of searching flipping through files over these many years. Since the day she picked you she's thought this would make you happy. It took her great efforts, but she located both of your parents here in the Underworld. Now that we've identified them they shall be attending this evenings dinner and the wedding." He stated calmly, a small sentimental smile coming to his lips. Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked at Sakura, who merely beamed at him.

"You really did all that just for me?" He asked softly. She giggled lightly and took his right hand in both of hers. She lightly kissed his glove fingertips and smiled her charming grin at him.

"After so many years I thought a family reunion would be nice. Your parents seemed quite eager to come and we've given them better chambers than before." She stated cheerfully, setting back up but still holding his hand with one of hers. When he looked completely baffled she decided it best to explain. "Until the day I decided on you we had no idea who the people coming and going from here were and what kind of importance they'd hold over us in the future. Because of that we must judge every person, even if they are not, like a stranger and given them their proper punishment. Your mother was serving in the pediatrics ward, helping the spirits of young children to find their way to either Heaven or Hell for him minimalistic sins." She stated lightly, speaking slowly so as to make sure she covered each of her main bases.

"And what about my father?" He asked. Suddenly Sakura looked nervous. She fidgeted a little with her dress using her free hand. Orochimaru cleared his throat and Kakashi looked at the tablecloth as if it was love at first sight. Sasuke's brows came together in frustration. "What about my father?" He repeated. Sakura looked up at him and then let out a small sigh.

"He was serving nine hundred years of physical labor followed by five hundred in the system assisting with filing and such. It would then be topped off with one hundred years in the Mail Room." She stated hesitantly. He stared at her with wide eyes. "N-Now, it was only because that was what was decided considering the sins he committed!" She stammered fearfully.

"How many sins did he commit?" He asked. Orochimaru let out a small snort and rolled his eyes. Sasuke shifted his gaze to the older man and waited for his reply. He picked his wine glass up and swirled the fluid inside around in a circle.

"What sin didn't he commit? That man was a complete mess. He cheated on his wife over seventy times, sometimes with girls half his own age, and some of those were with other men. Now homosexuality isn't a crime but adultery is. He was using small children he was 'saving' from foreign countries to smuggle in drugs. And then, after getting his goods away from them, he'd send them to the black market. Most of them ended up here within a week after being sent away from him. He was laundering money, splitting the profits evenly with one of female mistresses and one of his male lovers. That man even killed a few people who got in the way. The only sins your mother committed were lying to save that man on the stand in court and telling the girls in her sewing circle that her marriage was doing wonderfully. And she was shook up over those and begged me to give her a heavier sentence then I did. I gave her two hundred years in the pediatrics ward and she basically begged me to give her six hundred more. That woman was a good soul, deserving of a good rest in Heaven, but that man tainted her a little and dragged her down with him." He stated with a small sigh before downing his entire glass of wine. He didn't look at Sasuke's horror stricken face but instead trapped his gaze on the bottom of his empty glass. "Where is that apprentice with menus and fresh wine?" He mumbled bitterly.

Suddenly footsteps were heard coming toward the room. A man in the same black cape Kakashi usually wore came rushing in. His hair was also silver only it was slunk back in a ponytail and he had glasses on. He stopped, gasping for air, before he spoke to the alarmed crowd. "Lord Orochimaru, we have a situation that you must tend to immediately. One of the labors who wasn't in the work field demolished four other souls and is trying to start an uprising!" He gasped out. Orochimaru growled and stood.

"Your mother will be arriving before your father. I requested they come at separate times, considering the strain between them. She'll be arriving an moment now. Feel free to order your meals; I'll eat when I get back. Where was this commotion started and where is it now, Kabuto?" He asked as they exited. They couldn't be heard as the doors shut but the younger male looked quite unnerved by the whole incident.

Sakura and Kakashi exchanged glances while Sasuke muddled through his thoughts and the new things he'd just learned about his parents. His mother was still a saint, only lying to protect her family and her husband's reputation. She was protecting them. He could only love her more for the little treachery she'd committed. But his father, the man he once admired… He was so dirty. And what did he do it all for? Self satisfaction while his family suffered the back lash. "You really weren't trying to trick me, Sakura-Sama. That's my boy." Sasuke jerked up at the familiar chime of his mother's voice. She stood there, clad in a long blue evening gown, with her hands gently covering her mouth and tears pooling in her eyes. Sasuke stood before he even realized it. She was standing just a few feet from his chair.

"Mother." He whispered softly, a small smile coming to his lips at the sight of her. Her hair fell in long ebony strands over her shoulders, bangs framing her face and making her seem much younger than she really was. She smiled and rushed to him, her arms tightening around him. He smiled and returned the embrace, a few tears spilling from his own onyx spheres.

"Oh my little boy." She sobbed happily over and over again, her fingers combing through his hair like she did when he was a child. He'd lie in her arms, his head against her shoulder, and one of her arms would be around his little waist and the other would run through his spikes. Sakura smiled, thankful she put forth the effort to locate her, and briefly thought of the day she watched her own parents walk away after serving their time. They never even knew it was her. She leaned back a little in her seat and wonder if their reunion would have been sweet and loving like this.

…

Orochimaru wasn't really surprised by anything any more. When he arrived on the scene and looked into the enraged eyes of Uchiha Fugaku he wasn't surprised in least. He had gathered, without even having Kabuto tell him, that it had to be him causing this uproar. No other laborer had permission to be out of the word fields. "Would you really use your own son's engagement dinner as an excuse to get away and pull this all off?" He asked in sheer disgust. He knew that Fugaku had felt he'd not been given his fair punishment but he never thought the man would go to this extreme.

"Do you think I care about him?! He's useless! Did he ever help me before?!" He laughed loudly. The workers that had gathered about him like his own personal guards were all cheering, holding their tools in the air. Fugaku was laughing and smiling proudly at what was beginning to form of his rebellion. Though Orochimaru would not be allowed to let this last much longer.

"Kabuto, would you remind me what we do with a rebellious soul that tries to led the other lambs to the jaws of the big bag wolf?" He asked calmly, reaching into his coat pocket. Kabuto glanced at him and blinked but then looked ahead somberly as Orochimaru drew of the hilt of his sword. Once in his hand the large blue blade appeared to its full length.

"We erase them permanently." He stated flatly as Orochimaru stuck. His blade slit Fugaku clean in two. The parts fell and the others on his side screamed in fear and ran off. Slowly Orochimaru approached the upper half of Fugaku's demolished body. He was laughing lightly.

"Tell that stupid bitch and the brat that I never even fucking liked them." He laughed. Ignoring his last words the blade landed right between his eyes. In a flicker of grey ash the two separated parts disappeared, carried away by a breeze. Putting his blade away Orochimaru and Kabuto returned the dining room.

When he entered the cheerful conversation fell away. "The soul that caused the rebellion was Uchiha Fugaku. As is the rules I put his soul to eternal end." He stated softly as he retreated to his seat. Sasuke and Mikoto looked at one another, surprised.

"Did he say anything before he died?" Sasuke asked after a small silence. Orochimaru looked at his wine glass. It was filled to the rim. Sakura always had a bad habit of putting more than she had to in his cups when she got him his drinks. He flashed her a grateful half smile that she returned with one of her most radiant.

"He asked that I tell you both how sorry he was that he didn't treat you with the love and respect you so truly deserved." He stated. Sasuke smiled sadly and looked at his empty plate. A look at Mikoto and he knew that she knew he was lying. Sasuke didn't seem to notice, or maybe he simply wanted to delude himself into thinking his father had cared just a little. Kabuto looked at Orochimaru and one look seemed to order him to stick with that story if he was ever asked about it. He then excused himself and slipped away to tend to some business. And when the merry chatter returned and no one was looking at him Orochimaru downed the entire glass to try and suppress the memory of the man who didn't realize how good he really had it and how he didn't even care.

TBC

Usually people portray Fugaku as a noble good guy and Orochimaru as a deviant. I personally wanted to shake things up a little. I see them as equals in evil and don't really like either but I wanted to show Orochimaru in the light that he may have been in when he was a shinobi in Konohagakure. Well, next time I'll make it less depressing. Until then!


	6. Clarifications

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own the plot, along with some members of the cast. Warning: TOTAL crack pairing ahead…

Chapter Six: Clarifications

Mikoto smiled at Sasuke as they he and Sakura walked her back to her new room. "I've been helping little children down here and Sakura-Sama here has always been so kind to me. Why, even before you two were engaged, she always thanked me with the most sincerity for my work." She stated with a small giggle. Sasuke smiled and looked at Sakura, whom giggled and blushed at the compliment.

"I only give credit where credit is due, Mikoto-San. You're one of the best we've seen in the pediatrics ward in centuries. You really are good at calming the little ones." She stated cheerfully, smiling at the raven haired woman. Mikoto smiled and let out a small sigh. Her smile was a sad one.

"I always thought about my boys when I calmed those children and just did what my motherly instinct dictated." She stated, letting the little bit of sorrow come and go. She then perked up and smiled brightly at them. "But I don't mean to make things so negative. I've got a little bit of good news." She stated, her tone returning to its usual chipper quality. Sasuke was relieved by this. Depression didn't look good with his mother. She was just naturally a sunshiny kind of person. "I've begun seeing someone else, considering all the incompatibility between Fugaku and I. His name is Genma and he works in the Mail Room." She sighed contentedly. (AN: Please… Just….Just don't ask me.)

"That's great, Mom. He treats you well, right?" Sasuke asked. Mikoto smiled and nodded happily. Seeing her so full of joy made Sasuke's heart flutter. He loved when his mother was truly happy and he knew the weeks before she died, though she pretended everything was completely fine, that she was actually very empty inside. Now, seeing her as herself, he could relax a little.

Sakura smiled lightly. "I just hope things are going well for poor old Kakashi. I set him up without even warning him." She mused to herself. Sasuke and Mikoto heard her and looked at her. She glanced at them and snickered. "The girl that prepared our food tonight was the girl he wanted to marry when he was alive. His mother killed her, however, so then he hung himself. I promised him that if he served under me as my personal assistant I would reunite them one day. I just never specified when." She was snickering and chuckling mischievously after explaining it for Mikoto. Mikoto and Sasuke looked at each other.

"I can see why you love her, Sasuke."

…

Kakashi waited impatiently by the door for her to exit. He needed to talk to her and make sure he wasn't getting his hopes up. Maybe he had a long lost relative and that was her and she just happened to have the same name as the girl he had almost married…Yeah, that was getting far with him. He shook his head at his own stupid attempt to delude himself. He heard the door creak open. She was finally leaving. "Amane." He stated before he could stop himself. She looked up and froze again, a deer in headlights.

She opened her mouth, seeming to be trying to grasp for words she didn't have. She shook her head and sighed. Her little wolf ears flattened to her head. "Sakura-Sama told me that if I agreed to work in the kitchen and serve her what ever meals she requested when ever she requested them she'd let me see you again someday but…I…I was starting to give up hope." She stated slowly and she jerked up when he started laughing.

"She told me that if I was her personal assistant she'd let me see you again some day." He stated though his laughter. Amane smiled slowly and began giggling, before surrendering to full blown laughter. When they settled down Kakashi smiled at her. "So I guess she played both of us as fools."

"At least we're fools together." She stated slowly. He smiled and nodded, slowly approaching her. He tilted her head upward, leaning closer.

"Let's seal the deal with a kiss."

…

Orochimaru leaned back in his seat, trying to figure out what to do. Currently there were disputes over territory going on between the Namikaze clan and the Kamiya clan. He growled and leaned back, considering the pros and cons of what he did. If he split it evenly between them they'd both feel robbed somehow and were likely to make a temporary treaty to take over the Underworld. If he ruled in favor of the Kamiya's they be happy but then the Namikaze's would start trouble. One in specific, a certain blond fox boy, would probably come down here and begin multiple fights with his daughter's fiancée, which would then effect his personal life. If we ruled in favor of the Namikaze's he was more likely to not have to deal with the knucklehead starting trouble of any type and he'd have another clan that would stand by his side if the Kamiya's tried to revolt, which they'd been trying to do for years. He sighed and quickly stamped the approved stamp on the Namikaze request sheet and a rejected one on the Kamiya's. What was the worst that could happen, right?

TBC

This was not filler fluff. This will be important LATER! Okay, so I have something important to say all. After all my stories are complete I'm going on a hiatus for a while. I won't be posting new stories but I will finish my currently going ones so don't worry. I just really want to work on my original fiction so I can hopefully get published this year. Also, if you ever want a link to read my original fiction just PM me and I'll send it to you. But yeah… Just wanted to let you all know. Well, next chapter shall be FUN, FUN, FUN!!!!! Until then!


	7. Riot

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own the plot, along with some members of the cast.

Chapter Seven: Riot

A loud growl came from Kimimaro as he looked down at the sheet of paper that Orochimaru had stamped "Denied" with big red letters. He tore the paper up and threw it into the fire cackling in the pit. He looked up at the elders of his clan. "Lord Satan has decided that our request is completely unfounded, rejecting it! If he rejected us he must have made some form of agreement with the Namikaze's and approved their papers! That bastard is trying to screw us over!" He screamed, outraged by this. To thing that those dirty Namikaze's would be given the land his clan deserved made him ill.

He growled and paced slowly. "Why don't we just go to the west? The Namikaze's are extending their boundaries to the south, near us. The only clan below us, the Maaka clan, are so low in numbers they have roughly a hundred acres uninhabited by any of their race." One of the elders, an older woman called Kimiko, proposed softly. Kimimaro grabbed her by the throat, hoisting her up and holding her there as she clawed at his arm to get free.

"We had been planning to move east, toward the Namikaze's, before they planned to move south! Don't you senile old fools see it?! Those dirty bastards are trying to test us! This isn't just about territory any more! This is about them wanting to overrun our tribe! Are you all too foolish to see the truth before your very faces?!" He roared, tossing the old woman back into her seat. She hit the ground and didn't get back up, her eyes glazed and open. In the time he'd held her between one hand she'd quickly died. This was the reason why the leader of the Kamiya clan; He was brutal, strong, and scared all the others.

"Then what do we do, Kimimaro-Sama? How do we keep this from happening if Lord Satan is going to do nothing but stand by and watch us suffer?" An elderly male asked. Kimimaro paused, truly debating over the question for a moment. He could return to Orochimaru and suggest his theory in hopes of getting a straight forward answer. However, if Orochimaru was involved in the planned take over like he suspected, his thoughts would be tossed aside as a mere conspiracy theory created from the mind of a man driven slightly insane by his appeals denial. He didn't want to deal with the mockery his clan would suffer if he did decide to give that plan a try. His only other option was to…

"It will take a few months but begin building tools of war. Have all able bodied clan members taught how to fight and treat wounds. We're going to start a war against the Namikaze's, beginning with a surprise attack."

…

Sakura knew that the minute she woke up that day it wasn't going to be a good one. It was raining in the Underworld, which rarely occurred. She stood on her balcony, dressed in only her silk nightgown, and watched the small drizzle. It was gratefully light, meaning the laborers would not be given a day of relaxation, but still made the air chilly. She shivered lightly, letting her arms cross over her chest. She hadn't heard of any guest appearances anywhere by the infamous Halfling Namikaze. He was most likely preoccupied with the arrival of he and Hinata's first child. In fact, she thought briefly, Demons were only pregnant for about six months. Hinata's child was either born or would be soon enough. She groaned at the thought of future Spawn of Dope tormenting the children she knew she and Sasuke would be having. Suddenly a warm figure pressed against her from behind, wrapping itself around her. She smiled to herself. "It's raining and cold. Do you just like the feel of icy winds blowing up your skirt?" His voice was lightly husky, as if the thought of what else could blow up her skirt was more pleasant.

"No, Sasuke-Kun, just doesn't rain very often down here. They say that rain is a bad omen." She stated worriedly. He looked at her curiously and she shook her head, looking out at the cloudy horizon. She could feel that something was wrong. She shivered again, despite how warm Sasuke's body was. She looked up at him again. "Let's go, Sasuke-Kun. We need to get ready for your promotion to Lord Satan. Plus I'm freezing my nips off."

…

Sakura didn't mind running around with Kakashi to take care of the errands before the ceremony to have Sasuke initiated as the new Satan. She rather enjoyed doing these menial tasks, considering he'd be busy and she'd be doing this a lot in the years to follow their wedding. She felt the butterflies in her stomach give wild flaps at the thought. In only a week following this little festivity she's become Mrs. Uchiha Sakura. She blushed and giggled at the thought. She had, after all, been waiting centuries to find him and another five years to finally get close to this step. She looked over the menu for tonight again, making sure everything was right. She sighed and approached Amane, whom was helping Yamato to cater by confirming everything with Sakura.

"Is everything to your liking, Sakura-Sama?" She asked calmly, bowing gracefully. Sakura noticed that she lifted her head to cast a set of doe eyes on Kakashi, whom smiled warmly. S smile came to her face and she quickly sobered up as she stood. Sakura suddenly wondered if reuniting them before her wedding was a good idea. She shook her head and gestured to the menu sheet.

"No, Amane-San, I'm actually quite displeased. This menu is completely inaccurate to what you've had laid out on the tables in the kitchen. The kitchen is correct yet all the menus need to be fixed. These are the same one's you used back when we had the dinner in honor of my engagement with Sasuke-Kun's mother. These need to be completely redone in the next hour or so help me you'll regret it." Sakura stated harshly, looking at Amane squarely. The other woman gulped and quickly took the menu.

"I'll have all the incorrect ones gathered and properly set up at once, Sakura-Sama." She stated again. She bowed rigidly and rushed away, plucking the menus off each table as swiftly as she could. Sakura smirked proudly at the fear she'd sparked in the other woman. She looked up and saw Kakashi glaring at her and raised an eyebrow. They headed out of the dining room to go check how the progress was on Sasuke's outfit for the evening. Sakura had requested specifically that Tsubaki make it and wanted to check her progress.

"Do you really have to treat her like that, Sakura-Sama? Yamato's reaching his end and is being extremely harsh with her. She doesn't need you adding more stress to her already over loaded mind." He stated flatly as they walked the busy corridors. Every person working in the castle had been assigned to do something for this large celebration. "I'm not trying to say that you should be extremely lineate with her but a little bit of patience could help her feel more at ease." He stated.

Sakura sighed and decided she definitely had made a mistake reuniting them before her wedding day. She looked up at Kakashi, letting her annoyance show. "Well, Kakashi, I'm sorry that her stress makes it harder for her to suck you like a lollipop but this is business. If I'm not critically rude with the people here they'll walk all over me. That's the way it's always been." She stated casually as they walked. She noticed how immediately Kakashi blushed at her words and chuckled lightly. "And yes, I know that you two have a very lively sex life. Kurenai and Asuma have been missing sleep because of it."

Kakashi lightly cleared his throat and looked to the side. She laughed as they entered the costume room. "We aren't that loud, are we?" He mumbled self consciously. Sakura hummed as she looked over the demonic robes designed for Sasuke, completely ready with not a stitch out of place. At least there was one thing off her list of things to double check.

…

If they'd know this would happen they never would have made that stupid request. They only sent it in as a joke, to mess around with the Kamiya clan, but they'd not expected Orochimaru to actually put any thought in to it. And now the Kamiya's were destroying their clan's home. Naruto growled lowly, keeping close to Hinata. She was too tired to get up. Only an hour ago, right before the attack began, she had given birth to their son. "Naruto-Kun, what's happening?" She asked frantically, keeping the sleeping child against her bosom.

He gently combed his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead, trying to think of a way out. She was too sore to run. The only escape was through the door before them but that would lead them right to the middle of the devastation. He couldn't risk Hinata or the baby's lives out there. He wasn't too certain that his speed would be enough to get them all to safety. If he made trips he could get them out but they couldn't leave the baby alone, even if for a second. "We need to get out. We need to get away." He mumbled frantically, looking around.

The door flew open, slamming into the wall beside them. Hinata gasped and Naruto growled. The little baby tucked against his mother was awoken by the sound and started to cry. Kimimaro stood there and looked, a sinister smirk coming to his lips. "What a happy little family. Can I hold the baby next?" He asked in mock excitement. Naruto growled, crouching before his mate and offspring. Every instinct in him urged him to kill the other demon that threatened his home and family. His eyes began to flash red, his whiskers darkening and every thing about him becoming demon-like.

"Get out! Now!" He screamed in rage. Kimimaro smirked and pulled his daggers out, taking a defensive stance. Naruto let loose an animalistic roar. Hinata tried to comfort the baby, whose wails were getting louder as it became more frightened. "I'll kill you!"

"This will certainly be an interesting fight." Kimimaro chuckled before going at the enraged father.

…

Sasuke smiled as Sakura threw her arms around his neck, burrowing into him happily. He was now the new ruler of the Underworld. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and span with her. She giggled and squealed in joy. "As of today, you are now the one responsible for all activity in the Underworld and helping God to decide punishments for sinners. Congratulations, my boy." Orochimaru stated with a smile, gently patting Sasuke's shoulder. He smiled and bowed to the best of his ability with Sakura latched on. Sasuke didn't realize just how soon he'd be making his first major decision as Satan, though.

The scent of blood caught the attention of all. "Teme." At the doors stood a somber looking Naruto. He was splattered in his own blood and it dripped from him like a fountain. His eyes were half open, almost looking dead. His hair was flat, most likely because of walking in the rain. Sasuke looked at him, horrified. He'd seen Naruto after getting the shit beaten out of him but this was the worst. Even Sakura relinquished her grip on him to look at the blond. He nudged with one arm and a limping Hinata came into view. She was no better, stained in her own blood. Her hair was a knotted mess and she was crying silently. Her entire form shuddered a little, taking in a shaky breath.

"What in the world happened to you two?" Sakura asked shakily, pulling back closer to Sasuke, He wrapped one arm tightly around her waist, securing her against him. They were truly frightening in the state.

"Please, Teme, help us." Naruto's voice was hoarse and cracking. He sounded like he might start sobbing at any given second. It was then Sasuke's eyes landed on the bundle in Hinata's arms. A small creature wrapped in a blanket but where its head was a large plot of red had grown. Some of it leaked through and drizzled down Hinata's thin forearm. Naruto looked at the small thing and back at Sasuke. "Help Hikaru."

TBC

See? I told you the last chapter would be important. I really don't mean to be evil but I just am. Will Sasuke turn a blind eye to his the fox who betrayed him years ago? Will the poor infant die? I guess you'll have to wait and find out! Until then!


	8. Gratitude

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own the plot, along with some members of the cast.

Chapter Eight: Gratitude

Sasuke approached them slowly, Sakura close at his side. They were both so broken when he compared them to the couple he'd seen months ago. He slowly reached for the small child and Hinata handed him to him hesitantly. He pulled the child close and inspected him closely.

His little mouth was opened, barely taking in enough air to pump his tiny lungs. He was loosing far too much blood. He must have been hit with a crazy force to do this amount of damage. His little lids were down over his eyes, as if closing as he waited for death's waiting arms to envelope him. The tiny hands were clenched in little fists, shaking slightly. Sasuke turned his attention to Sakura. She opened her mouth but then closed it. "He doesn't have much time left but it isn't too late. If I help the doctors and nurses handle him he should be fine." She stated softly, reaching for him. Sasuke handed him over and she took off running.

Kakashi walked over with deliberately slow steps. "I can take you to the Hospital Wing, if you'd like." He stated calmly, a little bit of his sympathy for the grieving parents slipping out. Sasuke nodded quickly at him.

"Thank you, Kakashi." He stated. He then turned to the gathered guests, all their eyes watching him to see what words he'd deliver. "I do sincerely apologize to you all but I must take care of this. As the new ruler I am required to see these things through and find out what happened. Please feel free to stay and enjoy the delicacies that have been prepared for you all. I will most likely not return so I wish you all a merry night now." He bowed to them before turning and leaving with Kakashi and the two demons. The crowd cheered and hollered loudly in his honor.

"Okay, first things first, what the hell happened to cause this?" Sasuke asked bluntly as they walked down the dark corridors. Kakashi led the group with Sasuke close behind. Naruto and Hinata walked beside one another behind Sasuke.

"A few months back we requested more land to the south as a prank on another clan. We didn't think that Lord Orochimaru would agree to our papers for more land but he did. The Kamiya's, the other clan, were infuriated beyond belief with this. We tried many times to explain and return the lands to them but they wouldn't listen to us. Today they attacked us. Their leader…He came in and I tried to find him off but he…So Hinata tried and…" Naruto trailed off, his voice wavering. He was about to break down at retelling the story. "He got a hold of Hikaru and he was crying…He's so little he scares so easily! And Kimimaro, the Kamiya's leader, he… He took Hikaru and brought the handle of his dagger down on his…" Naruto fell silent after that and Sasuke could hear him taking shallow, shaky breathes.

"Kakashi, after you get us to the Hospital Wing I want you to go and have the Kamiya's leader brought in on trial. Demon or not, these kinds of actions cannot go unpunished." He stated strictly, sounding the role he'd just been entrusted with. A quick nod was given in response as they made a quick turn to the left. Before them stood a large set of swinging doors painted white. Multiple chairs were set against the stone walls close beside the twin doors. "Please take a seat here." Sasuke stated softly, gesturing. The two did as instructed, latching on to one another's hands.

He and Kakashi quickly took a distance away so they could whisper to one another. "I assume you want to know what I know about the Kamiya clan?" He asked. Sasuke nodded and he cleared his throat. "Off the top of my head I only know a few things. The first is that their leader, Kimimaro, is extremely proud and never accepts no for an answer. Next I know that they are a breed similar to the Spartan's of old Greece. They are born killer and trained to be even more skilled killers. The only difference between them and common beasts is that they can speak. The third thing I know is that they kill any who try to trump them. Perfect example is this incident. That's all I know." He stated with a heavy sigh, looking at the distraught parents.

Sasuke nodded thoughtfully. "Go tend the papers I need to have done. I want those things done as soon as possible." He stated strictly. Kakashi nodded before quickly running off to obey his lord's commands. Sasuke then went to the grieving parents to try and calm their fears.

…

Sakura examined the head wound as she picked up the tweezers. One of the other doctors, a ram shinagami deemed as Mika, watched her unsteady hand. "Lady Sakura, if you don't want to do this we can handle it." She offered. Sakura shot her an icy glare and her hands steadied themselves immediately after. Mika shuddered at the ferocity of her look.

"I can do this just fine! I want you to make sure that we have the healing spray at the ready. If we don't clean this up the second after we fix it all the pieces will break apart again. I'm not going to let him die!" She snapped loudly, glaring at all the other surgeon's. She then growled and checked all the machines again. The little child seemed to be as healthy as he was going to get on these machines. "Okay, let's get to work." She growled before taking the tweezers and beginning to piece together the puzzle that was Naruto's son's skull.

…

They sat there for a good six hours, never speaking or moving or leaving. They looked like solemn statues. Sasuke had left a few times to sign papers, talk with Orochimaru and tend to trying to track where the Kamiya clan had run to. They had disappeared, abandoning their actual territory after their charge on the Namikaze lands. Sasuke was still asking how it was possible for a clan of roughly four hundred demons to just float away into the air they breathed and none of the shinagami sent to investigate could give an answer. Apparently the only sign they'd been to the Namikaze's land at all was the destruction and death everywhere. They left no tracks at all as to where they went. No scent, no trail, no nothing. This aggravated Sasuke beyond his nerves, due to his strong belief in the simple code of law and order; you commit a crime, you pay back for it.

He glanced at Naruto and Hinata and sighed. His guilt was beginning to eat away at him. If this innocent infant died he'd take no prisoners; he'd personally see to it that every last stinking one of them was killed. Murder was one sin but genocide, which he considered this, was a completely different playing field. The doors opened and a loud wailing filled the room. Sakura exited with little Hikaru making quite a ruckus in her arms. He was wrapped in a new clean blankets, a light blue with little clouds on it. Sasuke guessed that his clothes had probably been changed as well.

Both Hinata and Naruto jerked up, staring in wide eyed joy as she approached. She slowly handed the small boy to his mother, weeping tears of joy. "His head will be extremely sore and tender for the next week or so. He's too little to give pain killers so you'll just have to let him cry. Although something tells me neither of you really minds that, do you?" She asked softly, a smile playing at her lips.

Naruto gently took his son's little hand on his index finger, letting his thumb caress the smooth and warm skin. He looked up at Sakura and Sasuke, tears filling his eyes. "Thank you, both of you." He stated softly, his voice still hoarse. He then turned back to his child who had just escaped death's grasp. Sasuke slipped an arm around Sakura's waist, pulling her close so they were hip to hip. She smiled and repeated it, resting her head on his shoulder and pinching his rear quickly before settling her hand on his hip. He looked at her, only getting a sweet smile as her response, and settled back against her. They watched the family they'd helped save from tragedy with joy and pride.

TBC

The baby lived! Hooray for Hikaru! Will Kimimaro face punishment? Will Sasuke and Sakura finally get to say "I do"? You'll have to wait a week to know! Until then!


	9. Trial

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own the plot, along with some members of the cast.

Chapter Nine: Trial

It had taken nearly three weeks to find the Kamiya clan along with their leader and the wedding was put on hold, decided by God, until this had been handled. Sakura was completely angry and was trying to keep appealing to God to earn her rights back. Her appeals were all denied and now, seated in the warm bath, she was silently fuming. Sasuke was out on a meeting, leaving her alone. She sighed, trying to let the smell of the lavender sooth her senses. She leaned back farther into the bubbly, warm water and tried to weigh the pros and cons of her situation.

She decided to start with the pros. One plus was that now she had more time to prepare for the wedding. With the extra time she had found more time to talk with Tsubaki about the dress. At current the dress was almost done, a tradition white gown with a long train and veil. The dress itself was made of silk and breathed so well it felt as if the fabric wasn't even there. Sakura liked the way it emphasized her chest and knew that without the time now given to her she'd have not been able to get to that point of success. Plus she'd been able to prepare the menus more according to the guests' food preferences and allergens.

The cons were that she's had to reprint the invitations. Her only thanks was that she hadn't mailed them out at the time she was told to reschedule. She was running low on patience considering she'd had to remake them seven times in the past twenty one days. Plus she'd had to reorder the flowers and bouquets. Flowers could only last so long without water and without their roots the flowers in the Underworld couldn't get their drinks without their roots. There was, of course, the fact this prolonged her permanent binding to Sasuke. Sakura sighed then growled, blowing a few bubbles away from her mouth, whimpering about how much this sucked. God was really out to get her.

…

Sasuke sighed and took a sip of his drink. He knew Sakura was completely annoyed with both he and Jiraiya, the man also called God. Sasuke was also annoyed with the resistance to their wedding caused by this issue but knew he had to do this. He told himself, when angry, that this was just to help keep them safer once they did tie the knot. He didn't want anything risking her life and he saw taking care of this now better. For the first couple of months afterward he didn't want to have to spend as little time as he was with her.

Kakashi walked over and looked him over. "The trials that hard?" He asked softly, his tone tinted with surprise. Sasuke groaned and nodded. "Well, Sakura-Sama's completely ignoring everyone else. Currently she's locked herself in the bathroom with incenses', candles, and bubble bath soap with a lavender scent. She's most likely trying to keep herself from coming down here to beat you and Jiraiya-Sama with planks of wood, nails still attached at the end." He stated calmly. Sasuke's head went down and he sighed.

"She's really that pissed off?" He groaned out. He his hands over his face and ran his fingers through his hair. Kakashi looked at him as if he were a complete moron or Naruto.

"Pissed is just the tip of the iceberg in explaining the amount of rage emanating off of her. She's like a walking war machine, just waiting for a trigger to send her off on a fit to release all the pent up rage." He stated and again Sasuke's head slumped down. He heard Kakashi chuckled and hit the other man in the ankle as hard as he could. Kakashi growled, yanking his leg back, and glared at him. "Such a violent boy. Which works because Sakura-Sama is a violent girl." He mumbled. Sasuke chuckled lightly at the comment.

Sasuke stood back up and stretched. "Our next trial is for Kimimaro. We've decided that he's not fit as a demon to live among his people. We're going to but him in physical labor for about a thousand years and then decide if he should stay there or be transferred. Naruto and the other Namikaze's will be angry for a while but will be more grateful when they're awarded two thirds of the Kamiya's land. If they can't stand having a little bit of land taken from them let's take almost all of it and see what they have to say then." He explained with a small laugh. Kakashi shook his head and rolled his eyes. This boy was definitely the perfect match for the sadistic princess.

"He's the last one, right?" He asked. Sasuke nodded and yawned, stretching again. "Look at the bright side that after this you can return to bed and rest with your bride to be. She'll be ecstatic to wake up in your arms again from what I hear." He stated cheerfully. Sasuke looked up at him and smiled at the thought of his love. He got up and headed to court, excited that he'd now be able to wrap all this crap up. And then he could finally take care of the business he'd been waiting to die for.

…

When Sasuke slipped back into the room it was dark. He wasn't really surprised that Sakura had gone to sleep before his return but it still saddened him a bit. He'd been hoping to talk to her a little. He shook his head and stripped to his boxers, embracing the slight chill the room offered to his exposed flesh. After being in the warm court room it was a welcome sensation.

He slipped under the covers and pulled her back against his chest. She turned her head and smiled at him. He blinked, startled that she was still up. "I thought you went to bed. I didn't wake you, did I?" He whispered softly. She giggled and lightly kissed him before shaking her head.

"Is it finally over and can we please choose a day to get married?" She whined softly, pressing herself into him more. He was warmer than her and he guessed she wanted a bit of the warmth. He smirked at her as an idea came to mind.

"How about we get married tomorrow?"

TBC

Next chapter is the last one, but I shall have an epilogue in it. And maybe after my hiatus I'll make a third one. That one is up to you reviewers though. Check out my profile and vote on my poll. Next time is going to be the heart racing conclusion! Until then!


	10. Knots

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own the plot, along with some members of the cast.

Chapter Ten: Knots

Sasuke fiddled with his bow tie for the umpteenth time. He was nervous now that it was the day. He didn't have cold feet, he wasn't afraid to be bound to Sakura forever; he was just worried something would go wrong. After what had happened in the time since he came down here something always came between their time together. He made a silent prayer that at the least today would go well. "You're shaking like a leaf in a storm." Kakashi chuckled lightly from the doorway.

"You've made sure everything's the way I said, right? There are guards at all the entrances with lists of the people invited, right?" He asked, standing and pacing nervously. Kakashi watched the jittery groom as he walked back and forth in the small room. Sasuke then stopped, sat back down, and began twiddling his thumbs. He looked back up anxiously while his fingers continued their work. "Well? Has it been taken care of?" He snapped, his voice a bit higher with his inner panic.

"I just double checked myself. There are two guards assigned to each door and four squads doing runs around to make sure no one tries sneaking in. Don't worry; I've got it taken care of." He stated as soothingly as he could. Sasuke nodded and looked down. His head shot back up a second later. "What is it?" He asked with a small sigh.

"All of the things Sakura and I are allergic to are not on the buffet list? I mean, I don't want to risk one of us getting sick when we're supposed to be dancing and having a good time!" He proclaimed quickly. Kakashi blinked a bit and shut the door. Everybody running through the halls didn't need to know about Sasuke's current panic attack.

"I spoke with Amane a few minutes ago while running my check on security. She assured me that all allergens were discluded and also made sure she had the right food allergies in mind. You need to just focus on remembering how to say 'I do' when the time comes." He stated with a strained sigh. All day he'd been running around making sure anything Sasuke or Sakura could freak out about was perfect. He was tired and the tuxedo he was forced to wear was beginning to piss him off.

Sasuke nodded again and sighed. "I didn't think things would be so hard once I was here, you know? I mean, I thought I'd come in, get my papers done and then we'd get married. But then the Kamiya's attacked the Namikaze's during our engagement dinner and the trials had to be done when I should have been helping Sakura plan the wedding and I had to oversee them which then lead to the date always getting changed and…It's just been really stressful. I just can't help but think things are going to go bad now, considering our past track record." He sighed softly, his voice tinged with his sorrow over the past events. Kakashi smiled, walked over and sat next to him. He rested his hand on his shoulder, earning the younger males attention.

"All you need to worry about now is the honeymoon and what you might like to name your first child." He stated calmly with a smile. Sasuke smiled slightly.

"Kisuke." He mumbled softly. Kakashi glanced at him curiously. "Kisuke is what I'd like to name my first son. Sakura said if it's a girl she wants to name her Mitsuki." He stated with a tender smile. Kakashi chuckled lightly and nodded. "I think they're perfect names."

…

Sakura slid her fingers through her hair nervously, looking at her reflection. A low growl came from Kurenai, the woman assigned to help her fix herself for the wedding, and she glanced back at her. "Sakura-Sama, I know you're anxious but if you keep running your fingers through your hair I'm going to have to keep brushing it again." She sighed softly. Kurenai was a generally calm and easy going woman but her queen was beginning to wear on her nerves. This would be the 67th time she'd be refreshing her hair!

"I'm sorry, Kurenai-San. I'm just really nervous and scared." She whimpered weakly, her tone shaky as the brush weaved into her long pastel locks again. The dark haired woman smiled at the anxious bride seated at the vanity before her.

"You two love each other, right? Then there shouldn't really be any trouble or fears. If you are truly ready to spend the rest of your existence with him than you don't need to be so nervous. The two of you love each other dearly and that's all that matters here." She stated brightly. Sakura blinked, her emerald eyes wide with surprise, before they softened and her lips turned upward in a smile.

"You're right, Kurenai-San. I don't have anything to be afraid of." She hummed lightly, closing her eyes and letting her body relax as the other woman fancied her up. After all, she had to look her best when she walked down the aisle!

…

Sasuke and Sakura just stared at one another. They wore traditional outfits for modern day brides a grooms; a tux for the male and a long white wedding dress for the female. In her hands she held a bouquet of flowers; red roses, white roses, lilies, violets, baby's breathe, and many others that neither of them could name. None of that mattered to them, however. All that mattered was that this was the day. It was finally going to be official; they were finally going to be bound together for all eternity.

They didn't realize when they said I do or exchanged rings. All they could focus on was how the moment their lips meshed together they were dedicated to the person across from them. Their minds only registered the pastor saying, "You may now kiss the bride." And then they were connected, his arms around her waist and her's around his neck with one hand clutching the bunch of flowers, and people were clapping. They smiled at the crowd and she threw the flowers into the large heap. A dark haired wolf girl caught them and smirked at her mate, whom blushed furiously at this. They laughed, knowing the identities of both parties, and looked again at each other.

"I love you, Uchiha Sasuke." She whispered softly, her voice airy and sweet with the joy of their new found status. He smiled and pulled her to him again. Their lips brushed in a sweet movement, soft yet loving and just as passionate as the kiss before it.

"I love you too, Uchiha Sakura."

…

Sakura yawned and stretched, glad to be done with the paperwork. She perked up as a baby's cry filled the room. She pushed from of the desk, stood, and walked over to the crib in the corner. She smiled down at the little child below. The little baby was wrapped up in a pink blanket that matched well with her hair. She picked her up and gently rocked her, whispering the words of a lullaby in her ears. Slowly she settled and they looked at each other with matching jade spheres. She kissed the small nose and smiled as a giggled came from her daughter. Suddenly the door was thrown open and she glanced at the person entering.

"Mommy, Kisuke pulled my hair!" Another little girl wailed. This child had long black hair that drizzled over her shoulders like a waterfall. Her eyes were the same as her mother and sister and now swam in her tears. Three more came running in, all little replicas of their father.

"She's lying, Mommy!" Kisuke, the oldest boy, cried out. A look of determination and disgust with his sister's words painted on his pale face. The other two boys were much smaller than he, who towered over them, but stood at about the same height. They both had dark hair that spiked up in the back though one bore his mother's eyes. "Shikimi and Taki will tell you so!"

After hushing and calming her smallest child Sakura set her back down in the cradle. She then walked closer to them and knelt down. She gently ran one of her hands through each boy's hair. "Shikimi, Taki, did Kisuke pull Mitsuki's hair?" She asked softly. They both shook their heads. She glanced back at the two children. Kisuke smirked down at his sister triumphantly and Mitsuki's eyes welled with even more tears. She turned back to her twins. "Did Kisuke tell you that if you didn't agree with him he'd beat you up?" The two nodded fearfully, hiding from the older's gaze.

Sakura stood and looked at him, eyes showing her disappointment in his actions. "Uchiha Kisuke, what have I told you about picking on your brother's and sister's?" She stated in slight anger. He looked at his feet with a pout plastered on. "You're lucky your father had a meeting today or I'd let him deal with this. Now apologize to them or I'll put you in time out! And don't do it again." She scolded softly.

"Telling him to stop won't make him, Sakura. You have to punish him." A smooth voice stated from the doorway. Kisuke's face paled and he took a step back while his sister and brother rushed to greet the new presence. There, in the doorway, stood Uchiha Sasuke.

"Daddy!" The three squealed excitedly and ne scooped them all up. He gently kissed them each on the foreheads, smiling lightly at their eager faces. Sakura smiled and picked up their youngest daughter from the crib with one arm and their oldest son with the other. She then walked over, her son burrowing into her fearfully.

Sasuke looked at his son curiously. "Are you going to stop being mean?" He asked and his son nodded, looking up only to see his father's reaction to the nod. He leaned over and lightly kissed his head as well. "Good boy. Now you all go play and be nice to one another!" He called after releasing the three he held. Kisuke hopped from his mother's arms and rushed after them excitedly. He then turned back to his wife and lightly kissed her. A small noise came from the little baby. He gently took her from Sakura and held her close to him. "Well hello, my little Meroko. Have you been good for Mommy?" He asked with a smile, lifting her up above his head and grinning at her. She giggled loudly, enjoying the attention.

A crashing noise followed by their kids yelling to run away was suddenly heard. Sasuke looked back, taking Meroko against himself, and growled. "Kisuke, put that down right now!" He called, chasing after the four little kids. Sakura leaned against the door frame and chuckled lightly as she watched her love chase their four mobile children with the fifth in his arms, laughing as if this was all just a cute little game. She sighed contently and followed him in hopes of getting their kids back in line.

End

Well, I leave you with this cute and fluffy ending. I hope it gave you a warming sensation that tickled your hearts. And now, my dear viewers, I bid you all ado with my many thanks for joining me in this story.

Sincerely,

Pyocola Analogue III

A.K.A.

Piyoko


End file.
